Don't Judge a Book by it's Cover
by Shihara-San Fukurou-Kun
Summary: An avid fan of Naruto is transformed into a book, fell into the Naruto world and meets Naruto. Its sort of a Naruto and friends reads about the future fanfic. Plus elements of Tom Riddle's Diary minus the evil life draining powers.


Disclaimer: IF I had owned Naruto, Boruto would've had a different assistant working it. I also don't own Harry Potter.

Whereas Naruto as a Genin finds a mysterious book with the title: The Seventh Hokage.

It might sound like it but I'm not bashing Naruto. It's also not a book about the Seventh Hokage. Its about a magical shapeshifting book, that works a lot like Tom Riddle's Diary minus the evil being that drains your life force. It's just the book's default look, because it watched the Harry Potter movies and being a book reminded it of that.

* * *

Naruto was on his way home after another day of boring missions with Team 7 when a book laying on the ground caught his attention. It had a white background with red words. On it was a picture of a man facing away from the camera, and on the man was a long, white coat with red Kanji on the back. Although Naruto couldn't see his face, but the back of his blond head could be seen. What really caught his attention, however, was the bright red title of the book: The Seventh Hokage.

He crossed his arms, and started to think. Which was a look very unbecoming of him. Since he always closed his eyes to think, he would look quite goofy.

Naruto did the Asian squat, which kind of made him look like a delinquent, and started to mumble to himself.

"Hmmm. Even I know that there isn't a Seventh Hokage," Naruto said which made him sound pretty dumb.

But still he was quite the curious boy, and picked the book off the alley floor like a boss.

"Now who's the Seventh Hokage?" Naruto for some reason opened the book to it's middle, which normally wouldn't work if he had wanted to know the name of the 7th Hokage. As common sense would have dictated such a tid bit to be at the beginning of a book.

Luckily for him, the book Naruto had picked up was magic.

Or to be more specific, it was a fan of Naruto who was turned into a book infused with magic.

So when he opened to a random page in the middle of the book; he found exactly what it was he wanted.

In big black block letters on a pure white page was the word: **YOU**

It was so startling that Naruto fumbled, and then dropped the book. The strangest thing was that when he blinked there was a different book in front of him. Or rather the book had changed when he had looked away.

Despite being majorly creeped out by the book Naruto picked it up, and started to look at the new(?) book closer. Turning it over and over in his hands.

Although he didn't know this but the book looked just like Tom Riddle's Diary from Harry Potter. The only one who knew this fact, however was the conscious book itself. Which it had in fact willed it's new look to happen.

Naruto observed that the book was now thinner than it was before. The fact that the cover was even a different material was telling. If Naruto didn't know any better he would think that someone was playing a prank on him. But when he thought about it, it didn't make any sense.

The Hokage was too old for this kind of thing.

Iruka was.. too strict? Well, he certainly would be nagging about something right now if he were here.

Kakashi- Kakashi probably wouldn't bother to do something like this... even if he was reading a book every time Naruto saw him.

Sasuke and Sakura-Chan weren't the type to actively think about this sort of thing.

And the people that were strangers to Naruto couldn't even be bothered to start anything.

The book was now a strange sort of leather, and was a rare material for a book in the Land of Fire. It also seemed very expensive. Naruto then began to act very suspicious. Squinting his eyes as deep in thought, Naruto looked left and right and up towards the rooftops. Since he had something expensive looking in his hands, he didn't want anyone to have seen him pick it off the ground just in case someone accused him of stealing it and taking it away from him. Naruto then preceded to bring the book home while looking exceedingly un-ninja like.

At home, Naruto noticed that at the bottom of the front cover were words. Strangely it was written not in kanji, katakana, or even hiragana, but in the letters of the second most spoken language of the Land of Fire. He recognized it from his days in the Academy and in everyday life in some stores and on some of the snacks that he buys.

The words were... _I will write back_. Which was weird, because it seemed like almost anything would look better there, inside of the border. Like a title or a name... Now that Naruto had a closer look at it, the book looked like a Diary. Naruto couldn't conceive why someone would need such an expensive book just to write in though.

Having grown bored with the magical changing book, Naruto threw it on top of the desk in his room. Which disturbed the messy piles of scrolls Naruto had been studying his last day off. And promptly set off to eat a dinner at Ichiraku.

Naruto soon forgot all about the strange book he picked off the ground, and went about his days as just another underappreciated Genin.

The next weekend , however, when Naruto sat at his desk to look through the scrolls of techniques to gain an upper hand on Sasuke, he remembered. Looking at the strange book right in front of him forced Naruto to remember that strange encounter with the book that could shape shift.

Remembering what was written on the book, and Naruto picked up a pencil from the desk.

Feeling sort of ridiculous, Naruto began to write in the book in the same letters as the ones on the cover. With clumsy letters and an unsteady hand Naruto wrote: _My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I'll become..._

Feeling silly Naruto stopped writing, and didn't finish his signature words. Not wanting to waste one of his rare days off, Naruto wanted to stop writing to himself and began to plan on a way to find Sakura-Chan and ask her out on a date. Except...

Except the book wrote back.

Deciding to play along with whatever Naruto fan this was, the book wrote: _You'll become Hokage one day?_

Naruto's eyes grew as big as saucers, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He didn't realized it, but he answered back.

 _How did you know that?_

 _I know a lot of things about you, Naruto._

Naruto was really creeped out. He was about to ask the book how it knew his name, but then he remembered that he just told it his name. It was with a sheepish look on his face that he began to write again.

 _Really? Than what's my favorite food?_

 _Ramen._

 _Than where do I live?_

 _Konoha._

 _Well, duh! Of course I live in Konoha. I do want to become Hokage one day. What I meant was what's my address._

 _I have no idea. I said that I know a lot of things about you, but I'm not omniscient._

 _Omni-? Omnivore? What does that have to do with anything?_

 _Not omnivore, omniscient. I mean I don't know everything._

 _Oh. Why didn't you just say so?_

 _I did._

 _Smartass._

 _You shouldn't cuss._

 _Well, you shouldn't even exist, you talking book!_

 _Touché. Although I don't speak, I write on my own pages._

 _Whatever! And what does touché even mean?_

...

 _Anyway what did you mean when you said that you knew a lot of things about me? How is that possible when I don't know what or even who you are?_

Naruto finally began to grow suspicious.

 _I'm magic._

 _That's sounds like an excuse to me. What are you anyway?_

 _A book._

 _What! Well. Fuck that!_

 _Language._

 _What! I bet you cuss too!_

 _Here you can take a look at my middle finger._

Naruto drew a crude picture of his middle finger. Since he didn't draw his whole hand, the book thought that he drew a ball sack at it. It was very upset.

 _I'm not gonna talk to you anymore!_

Despite the book's deep set loneliness, it felt like ignoring the boy. Even if it did sort of find it cool that it was talking to the protagonist of a manga; although it did think that it was all a dream. Or that it was in a coma. Or in Limbo. It did do a lot of waiting before anyone ever spoke to it. Or wrote to it in this case.

 _Then I'm not going to talk to you either!_

 _Too late! You just did!_

 _Why you little- I'm gonna burn you up!_

 _Go right ahead! Then I'm gonna haunt your ugly butt! Forever!_

 _Shut up! I'm gonna draw poop on you!_

Naruto drew a surprisingly good poop on the pages of the book.

 _You little shit!_

 _Haha. I got you to cuss!_

 _You brat!_

 _Well, I know what I am, but what are you?_

 _A book in the hands of an idiot._

 _Too bad for you, you're not in my hands. Ha!_

 _..._

 _You're an idiot. Can I please talk to Sakura or Sasuke instead?_

"Whaa-"

 _How do you know about Sakura-Chan and that guy._

 _Well, I did tell you that I know a lot about you. Including the names of your much smarter teammates._

 _He! You don't know everything. Sakura-Chan might be smarter than me, but Sasuke definitely isn't!_

 _According to your Academy grades, Sasuke definitely is!_

 _What!? How do you know about my grades!_

 _Well, I know that you were the dead last of your class._

 _Come outta here- I'm gonna kick your butt!_

 _Too bad, so sad. But I don't even have a butt to kick, idiot~_

There was an awkward silence. The sound of Naruto pouting towards a book, who didn't even have eyes.

 _Hey. I'm sorry. Please write to me._

 _Heh! It's okay! I forgive you. But don't talk to Sasuke, he holds grudges._

 _What about Sakura?_

 _What about her?_

 _Can I talk to her?_

 _I don't know... She doesn't believe in these sort of things..._

 _Can't I talk to Sakura? Just show me to her!_

 _I don't know..._

 _Please? Pretty please~ I want to be her friend, too. If you do, I could tell you your future._

 _What! You could see the future, and you didn't tell me._

 _I didn't tell you... because I wanted you to be my friend. I didn't want to be your fortune teller._

Naruto paused, he was conflicted. A book had never made him felt bad before, at least not in this way.

 _Oh. Its okay, then. You don't have to tell the future if you don't want to._

 _It's fine. If you let me see Sakura than I'll tell you if you'll become the Hokage in the future._

 _Yay! I'll bring you to her right away!_

Naruto then stuffed the Diary and the pencil in his pocket. He also cleaned up the scrolls that he had knocked down looking for the pencil earlier.

And so Naruto began to wander around aimlessly, because he didn't know where Sakura-Chan lived.

* * *

The book may sound childish, but not speaking to anyone in a long time can have strange affects to anyone's psyche. Also Naruto is someone who catches people up in his own flow, isn't he? The book however, does remember Naruto's future. So if he asked the right questions...

P.S the book cannot see or hear. When Naruto first saw it, he saw what he wanted to see incorporated into the books being. The Seventh Hokage would essentially be Naruto's autobiography on how he became Hokage, one that he never wrote since he was so busy.


End file.
